The equipment used for bedside charting and monitoring in hospitals can be expensive and is not always required for every patient. Furthermore, to have such equipment fixed and stationary beside an empty bed may be seen as wasteful to administrators that are looking to rein in costs. Accordingly, such bedside charting and monitoring equipment is increasingly provided in the form of a mobile medical computer cart that may be moved to wherever bedside charting and monitoring is needed. Manufacturers of mobile medical computer carts have recognized that such carts are preferably compact, lightweight and ergonomic.